Breath of Heaven
by Mutant of Time
Summary: John Egbert is an archangel from heaven. Dave Strider is a depressed, trouble-making kid living a harsh life everywhere he goes. When John is sent to Earth in human form, what can he do to show Dave that he has a life worth living, which he should live while he still can? Rated M for language, smut, and gore. DaveXJohn, No SBURB AU, Humanstuck!Trolls in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I still have another multi-chapter fic in progress, but I was really inspired to start writing this when I had to read ****_Fences_**** by August Wilson for English class. This story is mainly inspired by Gabriel though, so John is sort of based off of him.**

**Also this is totally dedicated to my awesome friend Sam! :D *mysterious whisper* Because of reasons...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or the characters!**

* * *

"John."

You turn around, jumping at the sound of your name.

"Yes?" you ask.

"As an archangel, you are very powerful. You are also coming to the age of which you will be a guardian angel to someone on Earth."

You nod. This is true. You are almost sixteen, at which age you will be sent to Earth, able to take on the form of a human, if you so choose. On your birthday, you will be assigned a human to watch over. You've been very excited about it, observing many people, any of whom you may guard. Of course, you don't get to choose, but you humor yourself with the idea anyways.

"I have been observing a young male, one that is about your age. He is having a rough time in his life, and it is he whom I would like you to guard," your supervisor tells you.

Curious, you ask, "What's his name?"

Your supervisor smiles sadly.

"David Strider."

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider. You are currently sitting in your room, trying to relax as you listen to some music that you had mixed earlier. It can be hard for you to relax since you are often stressed about a lot of things, such as school and your Bro. Music is your release.

You are lying down on your bed, headphones clamped over your ears, drowning out any outside noise. Your eyes are closed, so you don't notice it when your Bro walks in. He takes advantage of this and is on you in an instant.

His knuckles meet your nose, which snaps, causing blood to pour out onto your face.

"Shit," you mutter, your eyes flying open. You get an adrenaline rush, which allows you to shove your Bro off of you and grab your sword. If he wants a strife, he'll get a fucking strife.

It turns out he didn't want a strife at all. He just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready. Whatever.

You make your way downstairs after stuffing your nose with toilet paper, almost tripping over a smuppet on your way down. Lucky for you, you're a Strider, so you easily avoid the smuppet.

Once you're finished with dinner, (pizza of course) you retreat back to your room. Inside, you are stressing about having to go to school tomorrow. Your grades aren't good, and conferences are closing in. You know you'll have to bring your grades up before Bro finds out, else you'll have your ass chopped off, blended, and smuppetized, handed back to you on a silver platter.

But that's not the only reason you are stressed. There are a few kids at school that have been giving you a hard time lately, and sure, you can easily kick thier asses, but you really don't want your Bro knowing you're having fights at school, too. It would make you look like a sissy, not being able to handle your problems on your own, rationally, like a man. You were sixteen, man enough to behave like a man. And God only knew you needed to make your brother proud.

You glance at your clock. It's after midnight, you hadn't realized how late it was. You get up and flick your light off, flopping down on your stomach on your bed to sleep. You needed all the energy you could get for school in the morning.

* * *

You wake up to your alarm clock screaming in your ear, and lots of puppet rump in your face. You stumble to the bathroom, running your hand through your hair as you do so. You take a quick shower, fixing your hair in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and going back to your room to get dressed.

Once in your room, you slip on your black skinny jeans, having already put boxers on in the bathroom. You grab a red long sleeved shirt, with your signature scratched record symbol, and put it on. The long sleeves do well to hide your scars, old and new. Lastly, you slip your worn red Converse on, and make your way downstairs to the kitchen.

As you open the fridge, smuppets fly everywhere. You wonder how your Bro even fits those things in there. Tiredly, you reach for the apple juice and pour yourself a glass. You down it in one gulp, and too soon you're slinging your backpack over one shoulder and heading out to the bus.

As you board the bus, you know it's going to be a bad day, People are already giving you dirty looks and sticking their feet out in an attempt to trip you. If an outsider looked at you, you would look like the cool kid. The others would be out of place trying to trip you. You wish there were more outsiders.

You endure the constant insults you receive withe ease, but when they started to touch you, you begin to snap.

"Stop it," you saw, swatting their hands away from you. This only attracted more attention to you.

"What, does poor David want his mommy?" They taunted you. You grinded your teeth together. They knew damn well you didn't have a mother, and that you hated being called David. A hand reached for your shades, and you barely pulled out of reach in time.

"What do you wear those shades for anyways?" a taunting voice asked. You didn't answer. All hell would break loose if they found out the real reason why.

"You think you're so cool, faggot?" another voice came. Someone shoved you. You continued to take the abuse.

"You aren't even denying it. You _are_ a little fag."

Your eyes were definitely not watering behind your shades. Nope.

The bus pulled up to the school. You got off, practically running to your first hour, and the safety of the teacher.

You didn't pay much attention to the lesson, because the spit balls to the back of your head and nasty notes were constant. You bit your lip raw and held back your anger.

_"Why won't they just let up?" _you asked yourself. Because maybe you did like boys? But you liked girls too. Because you were insecure about your abnormal eyes, and hair that could barely pass as blonde? Because you didn't have parents? Didn't have a good life at home? Didn't feel loved, didn't feel like you mattered? Was it because you wanted nothing more than to die, but to off yourself was weak? Or maybe you were just too weak to get the job done...


	2. Chapter 2

"John."

You are again caught off guard. Why does he keep doing that?

"Yeah?" you ask, turning to face him.

"You aren't 16 yet, but it's just a few weeks away. I need to send you down earlier than planned. I'm afraid David will do something rash if we hold this off any longer."

So it really was that bad. You nod, confirming your okay. Your supervisor explains to you where you're going to live, where you'll go to school, and how you'll go about your daily life, He tells you that you'll have a guardian who will serve as your dad. You continue nodding, paying close attention.

All too soon, you're entering the chamber that will send you down. You take a deep breath, closing your eyes. You feel air rushing around you, then you feel nothing. You feel like you don't exist. Another second passes and you fall on your face.

"Ouch," you mumble, rubbing your nose and adjusting your glasses. You open your eyes, taking in your surroundings. You are right outside of a house. Your house. Your guardian must be inside. You stand up and cross over to it, entering and seeing your 'dad' in the kitchen, making cake. How predictable.

You offer a small greeting and abscond to your room. Once in there, you go over your objective, everything you know about Dave, and what you're going to do as the 'new student' at school tomorrow. You had to admit you were a bit excited, and nervous.

You changed into your pajamas (how did this stuff just get here?) and snuggled into the bed, falling asleep quite quickly in anticipation for the next day.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're hanging by a thread. The bullying at school was a lot worse today than usual, meaning you got ganged up on and beat up. You really just wanted to end it all, but you were afraid. Bro didn't know that any of this was going on. What would he think if he saw your lifeless body? You keep this in mind and instead make a lot of thin, slender, bloody cuts on your arms. Nothing your sleeves won't hide.

Once you feel light headed, you stop. You sort of stumble to the bathroom, trying not to let your blood drip to the ground. Your bro couldn't find out about this, after all. You're slow to clean your cuts, and it's more difficult than usual to get the blood to stop.

You finish cleaning up, and make your way back to your room. Stripping down to your boxers, you collapse on your bed, falling asleep and hoping against all hope that you won't wake up.

Unfortunately for you, you do wake up. You groan as you sit up on your bed, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. You decide to take a shower tonight instead of this morning, so you pull on your pair of black jeans from yesterday, and a plain white t-shirt, finishing it off with a black hoodie. You again pull on your red converse and shades and head downstairs, narrowly avoiding another smuppet attack on the stairs.

Today, you just have a bowl of cereal for breakfast, scratching at your arms absentmindedly as you eat. Once you finish, you grab your backpack and head outside. Because you're running early from not showering, you decide to walk to school.

You only pass a few people on your way to school, and they don't give you evil looks. They don't know you, so they have no reason to. You almost smile; Today is going fairly well so far.

You get to school about 10 minutes early, since you really don't live that far, and walking time and distance was small. You take the liberty of stopping by your locker before heading to your first hour English class.

On your way there, a kid you don't recognize runs into you. He looks up at you and squeaks an apology, before running off in another direction. Whatever. You watch him go before entering your classroom and taking your designated seat in the back corner of the room. You sit there, fiddling with your hair, shades, and school supplies while your classmates flooded the room. Finally the bell rang, signaling the start of class, and your teacher began the lecture.

A few minutes into the class, there was a knock on the door. Your teacher went over and answered it, and a few moments later, she was leading a new student into the room. Funny enough, it was the one who ran into you earlier. Seeing as yours was the only face he recognized, he took the empty seat next to you, deciding that you were going to be his new friend.

You glower at him throughout the class period, you can't help it. You aren't the most friendly of people, because you can never trust anyone. At the end of class, you make to abscond, but he stops you.

"Hey, I'm sorry for running into you earlier!" he says. You shrug at him in reply.

He scratches his neck awkwardly. "Um, well, my name is John. What's yours?"

You roll your eyes, but he can't see that.

"The name's Dave. Dave Strider," you tell him.

"It's nice to meet you! Well, what class do you have next?" he asks.

"Biology," you tell him.

"Oh, what a coincidence! I have biology next too!"

You groan inwardly. If you're gonna be stuck with this dork in all your classes, you swear you'll kill yourself here and now. Suddenly, John is showing you his schedule.

"Shit...," you mutter. You have every single goddamn class _and_ lunch with him. He's oblivious to your despair.

As he drags you to your biology class, part of you is telling you to open up and be friendly. He's trying to be your friend, after all, and quite frankly, you need one. Something is telling you that he isn't like the others, probably because he's not kicking your ass right now. You think that maybe, just maybe, you can try to trust him, but only if he can prove himself. He's going to need to work hard to earn your trust, and little to your knowledge, that's exactly what he plans on doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am with another chapter! Sorry if the wait was too long~ Even though it's Spring Break, I've been really busy! Nyehhhh. Anyways I hope you all have a happy Easter! :D (Even if you don't celebrate it, enjoy the day!~)**

**Also thank you all SO MUCH for all the views/reviews/favs all that shit. I really REALLY appreciate it! :D**

* * *

As you walk home from school, you think the day went pretty well. You got to know Dave a little, but he still didn't trust you. You didn't expect him to.

You enter your house upon arriving, and notice that your dad isn't home. You take this opportunity to use your archangel powers and speak to your supervisor.

"John," he answers, responding to your call. "What is it that you need?"

"I've entered Dave's life. I introduced myself and showed him my schedule and I'm friendly towards him. Am I over-doing it?" you ask, worried about Dave's cold attitude towards you.

"Well, just make sure you aren't smothering him. He's not used to friendly interaction with people, so he doesn't really know how to handle your approaches. Just make sure you leave him room to breathe."

"Alright," you reply. "But what do I do next?" you ask.

"Just give it time, John. Don't be impatient. Just do what your heart tells you to."

You almost roll your eyes. That sounds really cheesy, like a line from a Nic Cage movie. Thinking of this makes you grin. You like Nic Cage movies. "Alright," you find yourself replying again. You hear your dad's car in the driveway and bid your supervisor farewell. He wishes you luck and you disconnect from him, returning fully to your human body again. You begin doing your homework, and wait for your dad to finish cooking the meal he's started to prepare downstairs.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you don't know what to think of John. He seems nice enough, but you know first hand that things are not always what they seem. You decide that you'll give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, nothing can get worse than it already is. Yeah, you'll just give him the benefit of the doubt. It's the most you can offer to a stranger who's willing to be your friend.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you decide you can tolerate John. It has been about a month and a half since you met John, and things seem to be going well with him. Your grades are rising, your conferences went well, and you haven't hurt yourself since you met John. You have to admit, he's been good at cheering you up, so you haven't really felt the need to hurt yourself. He even invited you to his house for a sleepover. You haven't had one of those since you were like 13 or whatever, and although it sounded childish, you were fairly excited.

It is a Friday. The end of the week. In just a few minutes, you'll be boarding the bus with John and be on your way to his house with him. As the two of you walk together in the hallway, he makes conversation.

"So what do you wanna do when we get to my house? I have movies and video games and board games or we could just eat first or...," he babbles on. You patiently wait for an opening to speak, at which you'll suggest the two of you play a video game whilst eating. You eventually get the chance to say this, and John is quick to agree with your suggestion.

The two of you eventually board John's bus, and it doesn't take long before you are exiting it. John points out his house, and you both stroll towards it. John unlocks the door, and you step in after him, taking off your shoes when you see him remove his.

"My dad won't be home until like, 10 tonight," John informs you as he leads you to the kitchen.

"Okay," you reply with a nod. The two of you shuffle around in the kitchen until you find a bag of chips and a few cans of soda and head out to the living room.

"We can eat some real food later. Like takeout pizza or something," John suggests.

"Sounds cool to me," you reply as you sit on the couch. John tosses a Wii remote at you, which you catch with ease, and places a disc into the game console.

"What are we playing?" you ask as you pop open your drink, taking a sip.

John grins at you in his derpy sort of way. "Mario Kart," he tells you. You smirk.

"I'm going to kick your ass in this," you tell him.

"Pfft, yeah right. You wish," he retorts. The two of you set up your game rather aggressively. You pick Baby Mario as your character, and John chooses Princess Peach. You scoff at him, but he just continues grinning as he sets you guys up on Moo Moo Meadows. You roll your eyes and refrain from chuckling. God, this guy is such a predictable dork.

When you start the race, John beats you in the first round. You play again, but this time, you start the race going the wrong way. This confuses John, and you allow a small, playful grin to dwell on your face. As you round the track backwards with John still going forwards, you intentionally crash into his car.

"Hey!" he interjects, slightly peeved.

You turn to him and look at him real seriously.

"Tag. You're it," you say, speeding away.

"Oh, you're on!" John says, a clever, yet evil grin on his face. He flips his car around and begins tailing you backwards around the track.

After a little bit of back and forth tagging, you pull your car over. John passes you, but turns around and returns to where your car resides. John looks at you.

"What are you doing?" he asks as you carefully follow the cows in Moo Moo Meadows, bumping them lightly with your car occasionally.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" you respond with a straight face.

"Uh..."

"I'm herding cows, John."

John bursts out in a fit of laughter upon hearing this. You continue to herd the cows.

"It's for ironic purposes," you tell him. Almost everything you do is for ironic purposes.

John goes back around the track the right way for a few laps, thus ending the race, much to your disappointment. Of course, you didn't show that you were disappointed. Striders don't show stuff like that.

After John won the race, he turned off the game and got up off the couch, stretching as he did so. He then turned to you, asking,

"Want takeout pizza for dinner?"

"Sure," you reply, standing and stretching a bit as well.

"What kind?"

"Whatever you want is fine," you answer, shrugging nonchalantly. John nods at you and picks up the phone to order pizza. After that is over, he tells you it'll be about 20 minutes until the pizza would arrive. You say you're fine with that, and sit back down on the couch with the chips that had been long forgotten. You eat a few, but don't enjoy them very much. Pizza sounds much more appetizing to you. Shrugging, you take a sip of your soda instead.

John stays in the kitchen until the pizza arrives. When it does, he joins you in the living room. The two of you eat pizza in a slightly awkward silence until you catch John's eyes on you. But he isn't looking at your face. Confused, you follow his gaze to your-

Exposed arms. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I apologize for the delay in updates and such. I've been trying to get chapters out regularly...  
****Anyways, a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this, and all the faves and stuff! Shout outs to StarWolf3, Guest, TheDarkRainbow, Flamingspain, Silvinukas, and Lysol for reviewing! I really appreciate it, you guys!**

* * *

You're taken aback as you see Dave's arms. As soon as Dave notices that you saw his arms, he quickly pulls his sleeves over the old scars, but he knows it's too late.

"Dave," you say, reaching for his arm, your voice barely audible. He doesn't pull away from you, even as you pull his sleeve up to expose his arm again.

"Dave, why?" you ask, tears prickling in your eyes. Sure, you had barely known him for a month or whatever, and you didn't have much experience with human stuff like this, but you still felt pretty close to Dave, and worried for his well being. And you're upset to see that he had done this, for you're pretty sure isn't good, and you had no way of stopping him.

"I...," Dave began, and you lifted your head to look at him in the eyes, which you could see the vague outline of through his shades at this distance.

"John, I can't," he says, pulling away from you. He picks up his pizza and began eating again to avoid conversation.

"Dave, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, and you can trust me," you tell him. He just continued eating, not giving you any answers. You sigh and stand up.

"You can just talk when you're ready, if ever," you say as you excuse yourself to the bathroom. You just wish Dave would trust you more, but you know it's going to take even longer if you pry for details he doesn't want to give. You'll just give him space, and maybe, eventually, he'll open up.

* * *

Even as John left, you stayed on the couch. You tugged your sleeves back down to cover your arms, and let yourself drown in thought.

What if you did tell John everything? How long you've been doing this, why you were doing it, how life at home was, how you still got bullied when John wasn't around, and even when he was. What if you did open up to him?

_"Dave, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, and you can trust me."_ You replayed John's words in your head. You know he was genuinely concerned about you, and you had no doubts that you could trust him. You just weren't sure if you were ready to open up, to have to remember and repeat everything that was causing you to be like you were.

Some people said that talking helped. You decided you were going to try it.

You waited patiently for John to return, and when he finally did, you stood up and spoke.

"John, I think I changed my mind. I do want to tell you," you said, letting your cool kid facade drop a bit. It was seriously difficult to hold that up all the time.

You hear John breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay," he says, motioning for you to follow him. He leads you to his room and sits on the bed, where you join him.

"Talk," he says. "Start from the beginning."

You nod. "Alright. When I was younger, I lived in Texas. I had two parents, an older brother, and a twin sister. I was really young when a car crash took the lives of my parents. My sister got taken away from Bro and I, and we lost contact. Bro and I moved a lot, until we came here to Washington a few years ago. Since then, Bro has been struggling to hold a job, and I've been a major target of bullying," you tell him. He listens to you carefully as you continue.

"This," you say, gesturing to your arms, "Started about a year ago when Bro lost his job and things got particularly bad. Of course, he has a job now, but we don't talk much, which actually bothers me. The way things are, I know I'll be on my own by the time I'm eighteen."

"Why do people tease you?" John asks quietly.

You take a deep breath, not sure if you actually want to answer that, but you do it anyways. At least partly. "Because of my looks, lack of parents, sexuality. You know, the like."

"Sexuality?"

"Yeah. I'm bisexual, but everyone just assumes I'm gay since I haven't had a girlfriend in awhile."

"Oh..."

The room becomes silent, and you hear a car pull into the driveway. Must be John's dad. As if reading your thoughts, John speaks up.

"My dad's home. We should probably figure out sleeping arrangements," he tells you. You nod, and the two of you argue on who's gonna sleep on the floor. you win, and begin piling extra blankets and pillows on the floor next to John's bed to sleep on. Not long after, you and John exchange goodnights and go to sleep. But of course, like always, your insomnia keeps you awake.

You eventually fall asleep, but wake up just a few hours later when john falls off his bed, and right on top of you.

"Oof," he says upon impact, slowly waking from his sleepy state. You grunt and push John off of you. He sits up and looks at you.

"Oh, sorry Dave! I didn't meant to do that!"

You sigh and rub the side in which John fell on. "It's okay. Just go back to bed," you tell him.

He climbs back into his bed, but he doesn't go to sleep. His eyes are on you, sort of staring.

"What?" you ask, looking down. Oh. A few problems here. One, you aren't wearing a shirt, you never do when you sleep. Because of this, all of your scars from years of strifing with Bro are visible. The second thing wrong is you are only sleeping with boxers on. This leads to the third problem. You were having a _nice_ dream before John woke you up. Guess where this lead you.

Straight. To. Bonerville.

You feel your cheeks heating up as you realize your situation, especially now that you're remembering you dream. You really shouldn't have been dreaming about John, but you can't help what your subconscious does. It wasn't your fault, you don't even feel like that about John. I mean sure he's funny and geeky and easy to be yourself around, and maybe he's just a bit more than a little attractive to you, but he's your best bro. You are definitely _not _crushing on your bro. Nope.

"Uh...Dave?" John's voice pulls you out of your thoughts. You look up at him and realize his face is just as red as yours.

"Yeah?" you ask smoothly, playing it cool.

"My dad won't be up for a few hours," he tells you. Your breath catches in your throat before you realize that he isn't implying anything. You give him shit for it anyways.

"John, don't you think that's a little forward?" you ask with a straight face.

"Dave!" John cries out, his face reddening more. "I meant you'll have time to shower if you want!"

"I know," you tell him. You get up and stretch, and you can feel John's eyes on you.

"The towels are in the hall closet," he mumbles.

"Thanks, Egbert," you say, and step out of the room to take John up on his shower offer. But all you know is that with the images from your dream fresh in your mind, this shower was certainly _not_ going to be a cold one.

* * *

By the time Monday rolled around, you decided that you weren't ashamed of what you did. You were ready to face John today, and you went to school with that in mind.

As soon as you got to your first hour, John greeted you cheerfully.

"Hi Dave!"

"Sup John?" you responded. John started telling you exactly what was up. He said that the two of you were going to sit with Rose, Jade, Karkat, and Kanaya today at lunch. Those people were friends of John's who you occasionally talked to, but not very often without John. You used to talk to these people a lot more, but that just sort of stopped.

The day ended up speeding by until lunch came around. You didn't really eat lunch, so you just sat down and waited for the others to arrive at the designated table. Rose was the first to arrive.

"Hello, Dave," she greeted you. You nodded at her in reply.

After a short pause, she spoke again. "I heard you told John about our childhood," she said. How the hell did she find that out? John...

"And?" you ask.

" 'My sister got taken away from my Bro and I and we lost contact'? Really, Dave?"

"Rose, don't push it. You know that the cat stays in the bag or we'll both end up in foster care," you tell her.

"Dave, the matter has long been settled. And you know it's very hard to miss the resemblance between us," she argues.

"Rose, just leave it be, okay? Things are much simpler that way."

She's about to reply, but the other four are approaching your table. Kanaya immediately grabs Rose's attention, and you and Karkat exchange a few friendly insults before John calls the attention towards him.

"So guys, remember how my birthday passed a few weeks ago? Yeah, well I'm finally having a party for it this weekend. I want you guys to come, and I'll be inviting a few others too," he tells your group.

"Sounds cool," you tell him. Everyone begins conversing about the party, and you watch them, participating in the conversation every so often. It seems you are_ finally_ starting to fit in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, HAPPY 4/13 YOU GUYS! I'm ****back again with another chapter in honor of the date!** Anyways I'm gonna answer a couple questions I got in reviews.

**Silvinukas: John wasn't the one watching Dave before, it was his supervisor. So no, John _didn't _ know that Dave was cutting himself.**

**StarWolf33: Oh yes. _Heellllll yeeesss._ We're going to see some really great angel power action and all that soon, starting a little bit around chapter 8. I have _big_ plans for John. ;)**

**Cylonblaze: Archangels are _not_ allowed to show their true form to humans, and strong relationships with them are inevitable, but frowned upon. So if you were an archangel and developed a relationship with a human, your peers wouldn't necessarily be happy about it, but you won't be punished. Though if it is a homosexual relationship, many believe that it is frowned upon, and that you _can_ get punished for it. But this is the _belief, _and not necessarily the truth. To answer the rest of your question, each archangel has similar powers, but they have powers unique to them too. With John, because he was the Heir of Breath in Sburb, I'm using that here. His class of archangel is Heir, and he can control the wind, and use it to his and Dave's benefits. That is his unique power, but like all archangels, he has ways of manipulating situations and taking action to protect whom he is supposed to protect. So let's say Dave was going to get into a car crash, John could take control of the wheel of Dave's car, and the wheel of the other person's car and swerve them out of the way, not only saving Dave, but thus saving the other person as well. Being an archangel, John would do that for anyone if he could, but mostly Dave, since it is his job to protect him. (Sorry, long answer.)**

**Back to the story you guys! :D**

* * *

It seemed like no sooner had you told everyone about your party on Monday, it was Friday, and your party was tomorrow. You were very excited, and you decided to invite Dave over to set up, if he wanted. You felt a little childish being excited over something so small, but you never had these in Heaven. You didn't have friends or family or anything, so all of this meant a lot to you.

As soon as you had a moment alone with Dave, you asked him.

"Hey Dave, wanna come over tonight and help me set up for tomorrow?" you ask.

"Sure," he replies, knowing his Bro wouldn't mind. In fact, his Bro liked it better when Dave wasn't around. It sounded depressing, but Dave dealt with it, and you made sure he dealt with it in a healthy way. Or at least you tried to, you didn't want to butt in too much and scare him away.

"So," he started, tearing you from your thoughts. "Who's all coming to your party?"

"Oh. Uh, there's you, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and Karkat. And Vriska might be coming, as well as Terezi," you reply, trailing off when you saw him flinch at Terezi's name. He played it cool though.

"Wow, you just started here, and already you have a large crowd of friends," he said.

"Oh, yeah...well some people are friends through friends. Like Karkat is bringing Sollux and Vriska is bringing Terezi. I think Eridan is also coming, somehow."

"Interesting," Dave said nonchalantly. After a few moments of silence, he began speaking again, but only seemed to be half there.

"I used to be friends with them. That is until Terezi and I broke up. I drifted away from them then, and some of them were really cold towards me. I guess I still considered some of them friends, like Rose and Jade, but I still didn't really talk to them anymore."

"Oh," was all you could manage. "I'm sorry about that," you tell him, now understanding why he flinched at Terezi's name. "I could ask Vriska to leave Terezi behind," you offer.

Dave shakes his head. "No, it's okay. I need to face my shit and get over it."

"You're still not over her?" you ask, astounded.

"Oh no, I'm definitely over_ her_. I'm just not over how I was treated by everyone. They thought I was a total dick for dumping her, but what they don't know is that she was dating Gamzee on the side. I agreed to keep quiet about that as long as she kept my secret quiet. She did, so I did too. The others are still in the dark."

Dave takes a deep breath once his rant is over, and turns to go.

"I gotta stop home and get some stuff. I'll stop by your house later," he says, and leaves you.

You let everything he told you float around in your head for awhile as you walk home. You realize that Dave had just opened up to you majorly, and you had barely said anything to him in return. You decided you were going to try talking to him again tonight and show a bit more sympathy to him. You were going to show that you cared, because he was honestly your best friend, and you really did care about him. And maybe you didn't have much experience with human emotions, but you had a feeling that maybe you cared a little more than you should.

* * *

You leave John standing dumbfounded in the hallway. You had just opened up to him like a chump, and gave away way more than you should have. God, you were so stupid. You hurried home to get your stuff, but you would spend awhile there before heading to John's. You wanted to finish the track you were mixing for him for his birthday. As soon as you get home, you avoid Bro, pack your stuff, and mix that track. All too soon, it's time to leave.

You walk to John's house, as it's only a bit farther away from your house than the school. Once you get there, you knock on the door, and John greets you excitedly. You enter the house and take your shoes off, setting your stuff near the entrance to the living room.

"So, are we gonna decorate or make food or what?" you ask John.

"Dave! This party isn't for a five year old! We're just gonna have snacks and pizza and stuff," he tells you.

"Well then why did I need to come over to help set up?"

"Well I just need help rearranging furniture and stuff. And then I guess we should set up a snack table tomorrow morning," John answers.

"Oh, okay. Well let's start moving furniture then. After we're done with that, I want to show you something."

"Okay."

With that, you and John get to work rearranging the living room. You also set up John's stereo system so you can play your track.

"Hey John, if you want, I've got some music you can play for your party," you tell John, flashing your iPod and setting up its dock.

"Oh, that'd be really cool!" John says. You finish setting up the stuff for the music, and help John finish pushing the couches and tables around, and pretty soon, you're done.

Once John deems everything fit, he brings you up to his room, suggesting you two watch a movie on his laptop. You nod at him and sit on his bed as he sets up his absolute favorite movie, Con Air. John then heads down to the kitchen to make some popcorn, and you sit through the previews. By the time the menu screen pops up, John had come back with the popcorn.

"Are you all ready?" he asks you, settling on the bed next to you. You swallow, your heart picking up its pace at someone being so close to you. You still weren't used to this kind of close proximity with others.

After a moment, you nod. "Yeah."

"Alright, awesome," John says, and the two of you begin watching the movie, eating popcorn the way through.

* * *

You didn't realize how much closer you had gotten to Dave since the beginning of the movie compared to now. The ending credits were rolling, and you were literally curled up against Dave. He didn't seem to mind very much; He had his arm around you, after all. You were very relaxed, and didn't want to move. Maybe you could pretend you were sleeping...

You closed your eyes and transitioned your breathing, and you felt your shoulder shake a bit, and heard Dave calling your name. You ignored him, and continued pretending to be asleep.

Eventually Dave stopped trying to wake you, and even pulled you a bit closer. The two of you were sort of spooning, and you felt your face heat up, but ignored it mostly. You might as well enjoy the moment while it lasted.

It wasn't long before you were really out like a light.

You woke out of your sleep just a few hours later, because something was poking your backside. Dave's arms were tight around your waist, and if you didn't know better, you'd say he was panting. Of course, you _didn't_ know better, so you wriggled around a bit until you could turn to check. Your breath hitched, because Dave _was_ panting. His eyes were shut tight, face red, with a sheen layer of sweat on his hairline.

"Oh god," you breathed, realizing what was happening. now you pretty much regretted curling up to him last night. Of course, you would regret it completely if there wasn't a small part of you that was enjoying this. You were certain that you liked Dave, after all, and you were currently a sixteen year old human who couldn't come up with a reason _not_ to enjoy this. Still, it didn't mean you weren't nervous.

You fought with yourself for awhile about what you were going to do, and eventually you came to a conclusion. You rolled over to face Dave completely, and you swore your face was just as red as Dave's as he unconsciously rutted against you in his sleep.

You didn't really know what to do as Dave clung to you. You were born an angel, and you didn't get any lessons about these things. There were quite a few mornings where you had woken up embarrassingly hard, and not knowing what to do. You had to figure it out yourself, and you'd say you were still pretty inexperienced. Even so, with this, you hoped you could just sort of let instinct take over.

A moan from Dave brought you back to reality, and you realized that what with Dave's rubbing, you were in the same predicament as him. You blushed hard, but wrapped your arms tightly around Dave, pulling the two of you even closer together. Biting your lip and ignoring the nervous fluttering in your stomach, you began moving your hips in time with the blonde's next to you.

Your face heated again when you heard Dave whimper, and you had to bite back a moan of your own. Your breathing was ragged, and Dave's was coming hard and fast.

"Mmm...John," you heard Dave moan, and you froze. Upon your movements stopping, Dave's own slowed, eventually coming to a stop as well. You wondered if he was...done. You certainly weren't, but you weren't even sure if you wanted to finish right here net to Dave. Despite this, you experimentally pushed against him, and immediately you could tell that he didn't finish, but he only pushed back against you a little, half heartedly, so perhaps his dream was over.

As if to prove your point, Dave let go of you and rolled over in the opposite direction of you. You sighed and rolled over away from Dave as well, willing your embarrassing erection away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back. Again. By popular demand. Hehe~ I hope everyone is doing well, and I want to thank you all again for all of the views/reviews/favs, etc. I have over 1.5K views on this story, and that makes me really happy! I'm glad you're all enjoying it xDD**

**Anyways to StarWolf33: I am planning on bumping it up. It's just last chapter wasn't all that graphic, so I didn't see the need. But however, like I said, it _will_ be bumped up to rated M on chapter...it's a surprise. ;)**

**Lysol (Guest): Heh, you're so good at guessing what's gonna happen! As previously mentioned, this is definitely getting bumped up to M in a little bit. I'm still writing the chapters towards the end, and I have so many ideas for what John can do, but I'm still not sure exactly what I'm going to do. It's a surprise for all of us! xD (*whispers* What do you mean 'If Dave found out about John"? What about John? .)**

**Okay well back to story time 'cuz this shit is great. At least I think so xD Enjoy~**

* * *

When morning came around, you couldn't initiate eye contact with John. Not after what happened last night. As soon as you woke up, as soon as you had realized what you were doing, you stopped. You pulled away. Even if John was reciprocating your movements, chances were he had been asleep as well. After all, when you had peeked your eyes open, his had been closed.

You were so utterly embarrassed, even if you couldn't help what you had been doing.

"Dave?" John's sleepy voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You jumped, how uncool.

"Yeah?" you ask hesitantly.

"Umm...when did you wake up?" John asked.

You deadpanned. You knew exactly what he had been implying, he had been awake last night after all.

Whelp, leave it to John to be subtle about things. Oh well.

"I'm really sorry, John," you told him, your face heating.

"How long were you awake...?" John's next question was barely audible.

Silence filled the air for a few moments until you finally answered.

"As soon as I woke and realized what I was doing, I stopped. I'm really sorry," you repeated.

"It's okay Dave. I mean...it's not like I r-really minded th-that much...," John replied, stuttering quite a bit, obviously in embarassment.

"Oh," you replied, sort of surprised. "Really?"

"Umm...y-yeah," John said. Your back was still to John, so your turned around to face him. You weren't surprised to find that his back was to you as well, and you surprised John by wrapping your arms around him. You felt him jump in your arms, and he turned a bit to face you.

He visibly flinched when he caught sight of your face though, and you didn't realized why until you noticed that you weren't wearing your shades. Well shit.

"Woah...," John says, cupping your face in his hands. "They're so...," he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Weird, I know," you finished for him, looking away.

"No Dave. They're beautiful," John said, catching your crimson red eyes with his sky blue ones. His eyes were much more beautiful than yours, in your opinion.

"Is this why you wear the shades?"

"Partly," you answer.

"I don't think you should feel self conscious of them, Dave. I think they're absolutely wonderful."

How cliche. You blush anyways.

"Thank you, John," you say. John gives you a dorky smile and kisses your nose.

"I really like you, Dave," he tells you, still smiling.

Again, cliche, but you feel your heart soar. "I like you too, John," you reply, burying your face in his shoulder to hide the embarassing shade of red that it was. Your heart was beating faster than you'd like to admit, especially when John put his arm around you.

"Dave, I think we should hang out more," John tells you, and you nod in agreement. "Yeah, I think so too." Silence followed your agreement.

"Okay," John said at last, getting up to get ready for the day, kicking you out of the room to get ready in the bathroom.

* * *

Later on, after you and Dave got ready and had breakfast, the two of you set out food for the party and wait for people to arrive. Rose and Kanaya are the first to arrive, and Rose gives you and Dave a knowing look, somehow impossibly and immediately sensing that things between the two of you had changed slightly. You blushed under the look, but Dave didn't even flinch, You wonder sometimes how he dealt with Rose. The relationship between those two sure was strange. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were siblings or something. They did look impossibly alike, after all, and did a lot of the same things. Oh well, save that mystery for a rainy day.

You and Dave sit around and chat with Rose and Kanaya before the doorbell rings once again. Dave gets up to answer it, and he come back with a rather large group of people. Karkat comes in with Sollux, who for some reason brought Eridan, who brought Feferi. Vriska calls to cancel, which means Terezi isn't coming either. Dave tries not to look relieved, but you know he is. Jade is the last to arrive, and everyone is conversing and having fun. The party is going well, people are enjoying the food, music, and company, and you stand off to the side, observing the scene until Jade comes up to you.

"Hey John!" she greets you cheerfully.

"Hello, Jade," you reply, a grin on your face. "Enjoying yourself?" you ask.

"Of course! Aren't you?" You nod.

"I think you should open your presents now, John!" Jade tells you. You agree, and Jade runs off, rounding everyone up.

"Hey everyone! John's gonna open presents now, and then we'll have cake!

People chatter rather excitedly, admiring each gift as you open them. You got a CD that Dave mixed for you himself, a book from Karkat (some romance novel), some prankster stuff from Jade, and mostly money and gift cards from everyone else. You thanked everyone whole-heartedly, and headed off to the kitchen to cut the cake while Dave switched out the music that was playing from his iPod to your new CD.

After cutting the cake and handing pieces out to people, you joined in the conversation Dave was having with Karkat. You were so happy that they were getting along for once. Well, sort of.

"My clothing looks perfectly fine, asshole!" Karkat was shouting irritably at Dave.

"No man," Dave responded. "You don't fucking tuck a turtleneck sweater into sweatpants and look cool. You just don't. "

Karkat flushed, and that's when you walked up, chuckling at the two.

"Dave, leave him alone," you say. "Let him wear what he wants. If he wants to look ridiculous, let him," you add, a look of a pranking master dwelling on your face.

"S-shut up, Egbert!" Karkat tells you. You pat his head, smiling.

"Oh shoosh. It's all in good fun and you know it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Karkat said, his scowl softening. He then looked at you and Dave seriously.

"Does it really look that bad?"

You and Dave smile sadly at each other before replying to Karkat at the same time.

"Yeah..."

Karkat is quick to untuck his turtleneck from his sweatpants after that, but runs off to get Sollux's opinion on the matter anyways.

You stand there silently with Dave and eat your cake mindlessly, not taking note of much until Dave clears his throat, saying,

"Damn Egbert, you could eat your cake a little less seductively, you know."

You feel blood rush to your face, and realize that you had been doing an awfully good job at slowly licking your fork clean after each bite of cake you took. You begin to mumble an apology before your prankster's gambit kicks in, and you send a sly look towards Dave. You can tell he's looking at you, and when you are positive you have received Dave's full attention, you begin to put your plan into action.

You lick your lip as you slide your forefinger through the icing on your cake, and ever so seductively lick the icing off, maintaining eye contact with Dave all the while. Well, maintaining eye contact to the best of your abilities with a coolkid who wears shades to block the view of his eyes all the time.

Dave squirms a bit, but he's not quite ready to lose his cool just yet. You do this just a few more times, being careful that no one else in the room sees you. After about the fifth time you had done this, Dave rushed into action, grabbing your hand and flashstepping out of the room and into the hallway.

"God damn you to hell, Egbert," he growls at you. You freeze. Hell is _definitely _a sensitive topic with you, seeing as you were an angel. With all of Dave's vulgar deeds and language, you sure hoped he wouldn't be going to hell when his time came.

"What's wrong, Dave?" you ask him all too innocently.

"You know damn well what's wrong. It's not a good idea to tempt the sexually frustrated," he tells you, pressing his body up against yours and then pressing his lips to yours in a rough, forceful kiss.

"Ah...Dave!" you whine against his lips. What if someone catches you?! You quickly push Dave away. If your supervisor caught you at the wrong moment, Dave would be going to hell for sure, and you could be punished! Going forward with homosexual actions was a sin, after all, wasn't it? You couldn't put Dave in that kind of danger, no matter how much you cared about him. You were here to protect him, nothing more, nothing less.

"What the fuck, John?" Dave asks you, irritated when you push him away.

"Dave I have guests over!" you say, and leave him behind to go wrap up your party. You'll just have to deal with Dave later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Thank you for over 2.3K hits on this! I'm squealing over here with delight! You guys are really awesome!**

**Also, I guess it's probably going to be a regular thing for me to answer reviews and stuff here, so here goes! xD**

**dumb-strider: Okay so I think it'd be a great idea for John to defend Dave too, except from the very first chapter, I have had the exact idea on where this is going to go, and how it's going to end, and I'm going to stick with it. I already have the ending written actually xD Anyways, so point is John isn't going to defend Dave, mostly because Dave doesn't have problems with the bullies anymore. First of all, John is an influence with this. He uses his archangel powers to keep the bullies away, because he's totally badass like that! :D Also because Dave was an outcast before, but now that he's made friends with John and started his friendship back up with the others, the bullies tend to leave him alone anyways, because he's surrounded by people that care about him and that will defend him in any given situation. **

**Lysol (Guest): As an angel, if he broke any really important rules (such as using his powers in the presence of a human or revealing what he is to them), he could get demoted as an archangel, and if it's really terrible, he'll be 'executed' as well as a mostly immortal angel could be. Meaning he would probably be reincarnated, but as a slug or something. I don't know. It would thus be ending his 'life', and that's not something that people generally want to happen to them. That, or he could be separated from the rest of angel society since he would be a 'danger' to them, as well as never being allowed to return to earth again. Another idea I have is if someone does something really really really terrible, their soul will just be destroyed, and they will cease to exist. As for the whole thing about Dave finding out...he will find out, eventually. Just maybe not in the way you would expect xD ANYWAYS TOO MANY SPOILERS.**

**Just read. *shoves this chapter at you all***

* * *

John had pushed you away from himself when you had kissed him, and he had seemed surprised, if not a bit angry.

"What the fuck, John?" you had growled at him.

"Dave, I have guests over!" was his only explanation to you as he returned to the living room, leaving you dumbfounded and disappointed.

You returned to the living room as well after a quick trip to the bathroom, and notice that quite a few people left while you were absent. The only ones left were Jade, Rose, Kanaya, yourself, and John.

John was conversing politely with the three of them, and you threw yourself on the couch to pout. Rose soon noticed and left the other three to come talk to you.

"What's wrong, Dave?" she asked, though it was likely she already knew the answer.

You glowered at her through your shades and didn't answer. She urged you further to answer.

"Dave, you can tell me anything. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's not fair," you pouted quietly, crossing your arms.

"What's not fair?" she asks, assuming a therapist pose. You stay silent.

"It's John, isn't it?"

"It's always John." Rose sighs at you.

"What exactly about him is frustrating you?"

"I really like him, Rose. No, I love him. But I really don't know how he feels about me. I mean he said he liked me but...he keeps pushing me away! Not only that, but he seems to have a lot of fun...er...making me "happy" and then proceeding to disappoint me. It's so stupid!" you ranted at Rose. She listened to you intently, and spoke only once you were finished.

"I know it may be a bit personal, but how far have you actually gone with him?"

"Oh...well, consciously, we've only kissed."

"Consciously?"

"Yeah. I sort of accidentally dry humped him while we were sleeping. It was completely unintentional," you told her.

"I see. And he has been sexually frustrating you as well?"

"Duh," you answer, sarcasm heavy in your voice.

"I'm sorry, Dave. But have you thought that perhaps he isn't ready, or that maybe he can't accept his feelings for you?" Rose suggests.

"Maybe," you say, shrugging.

"Give him time, Dave. I'm sure he'll come around. Now if you'll excuse me, it is time for Kanaya and I to take our leave. Goodbye Dave, and good luck. I will see you on Monday," Rose tells you, then proceeding to leave. You watch her and Kanaya go, and walk reluctantly over to John and Jade. John's face tinges with pink as you approach, but you remain unfazed. After chatting for awhile, Jade announces that she too, must leave. You and John are soon left alone, and you stand in silence for a few minutes after Jade leaves. The silence is uncomfortable.

"You know, I think I should leave too," you tell John stiffly as you grab your iPod from the living room, shoving it into your pocket.

John sneaks up behind you as you do this, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dave," he mumbles. You shake him off and pull away.

"Are you angry at me, Dave?" he asks, his face looking a bit crestfallen.

"Not really. Just frustrated," you tell him honestly.

"I'm sorry," John tells you again.

"Okay," is all you answer. You leave without much for a goodbye and arrive home, greeting Bro with a glare and collapsing on your bed as soon as you arrive in your room. You sigh and let emotions and thoughts run through you.

What if Rose was right about John? You knew that was probably the case. You remember his previous proclamations of being "not a homosexual" that he would tell everyone on occasion. You grumble and turn over on your bed so your face is in your pillow.

Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why did it have to matter who you loved? You think it is all very stupid. You shift on your bed, curling up into the fetal position and falling asleep like that, drifting off with thoughts of John and everything that had to do with him filling your mind.

* * *

You awoke in the morning after a long night of debating about what you were going to do with Dave. You didn't dare consult your supervisor, and though you were sure he wasn't really watching you anymore, you still felt the need to be extra cautious.

You rolled out of bed and sat down at your desk and turned on your computer, opening the pesterchum application you had installed after much urging from Dave. You saw Dave was online, so you messaged him.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:21 -**

**EB: hey dave!**

Several minutes pass, and Dave doesn't answer you. You send him a few more messages.

**EB: daaaaave!**

**EB: dave i want to talk to you!**

**EB: dave answer me.**

**EB: ugh, whatever**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:34 -**

You try texting Dave, to no avail, and finally decide to just show up at his house. After all, you didn't stay up half the night thinking and contemplating things for nothing. Before you go though, you pester Rose to see if she has talked to Dave today.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:39 -**

**EB: hey rose!**

**TT: Hello, John.**

**EB: can i ask you a quick question?**

**TT: Sure. What is it, John?**

**EB: have you talked to Dave today?**

**TT: Yes, actually. I'm talking to him right now.**

**EB: oh**

**TT: Is something bothering you?**

**EB: no. thanks rose.**

**TT: It's no problem, John.**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:47 -**

With that, you cease your chatting with Rose, and begin heading on over to Dave's house after getting dressed and having some toast. You knock on Dave's door, but there is no answer. Peering through his living room window, you can see Dave, sitting on his couch with no shirt or shades, and a major case of bed head. You can't see what he's watching on T.V, but he doesn't even really seem interested in it.

You knock on Dave's door again, but he doesn't move from his spot on the couch. You end up resorting to calling the house phone, to which you can hear Dave shout,

"Bro! Don't answer it!"

The phone proceeds to ring until you get the answering machine, into which you begin speaking.

"Dave. I can see you sitting on your stupid couch through your stupid window. But I'm not a stalker. I just don't appreciate being ignored. It's just, last night, I did a lot of thinking. I just want to talk to you Dave...b-because...," you trail off, and you didn't realize the tears running down your cheeks until you could taste them in your mouth.

"I...I love you, Dave...," you finally finished your sentence, immediately hanging up the phone.

You turn from Dave's house, even after hearing his Bro shout at Dave.

"Dave, stop being a goddamned baby! The kid's trying to apologize!"

You're walking away from Dave's house, stumbling on the sidewalk as you leave. You didn't even fully understand what you had done to upset Dave, you just wanted his forgiveness. You were almost at the end of the street when you heard footsteps behind you.

"Hey, kid!"

You turned to the voice. It was Dave's Bro.

"Sorry Dave's being such a priss. Just c'mon. He'll get his sorry ass kicked in a strife if he can't bring himself to talk shit out with you," he says, gesturing you back to the house. You stay in place.

"Dude, I don't got all day," Bro says, slightly impatiently.

"Fine," you say reluctantly, shuffling behind Bro as he lead you back to the house.

The first thing you hear when you walk into Dave's house is,

"Bro! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"You need to man up and face your problems," Bro said. "Now I have to go to work. You better have your shit together by the time I get back," And with that, Bro left.

Dave took no recognition of your presence, and it made you feel a lot of hurt that you were being ignored.

"You're such a fucking liar," Dave finally spit out after awhile.

"W-what?" you ask, taken aback.

"You lied. You just said it so Bro would snap at me and let you in. Why the hell are you here anyways?"

The cold tone in Dave's voice stung, made worse by his accusations.

"I didn't lie," you tell him. "I came here because I was doing thinking last night. I don't know what I'm ready for, and I'm not sure how comfortable I even am with all of this, but I just want you to be happy, Dave. So I'm willing to put my discomfort aside. I wasn't kidding when I said I love you, Dave. I just...this is a new thing for me. It's hard to accept for me."

Dave stayed silent for a long time after your little speech. His voice cracked when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you to be a part of something that you don't want to be a part of. I'm being really childish and selfish about all of this. I'm really sorry, John."

Dave stands up off of the couch, and you stare at your shoes. Oh. One of your shoelaces is untied. You're about to stoop down and tie it, but Dave's arms are around you. Your face is pressed into his bare chest, and you observe that Dave smells nice. Dave's arms shift around your waist and you wrap yours around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he tells you again.

"Me too," you mutter. You raise your head and look up at Dave, the amount of feeling and compassion in his red eyes making you shiver under the intensity of all it, and you know he's telling the truth.

Your arms around Dave's neck pull him closer to you, and you hesitantly bring your lips to his. It's a sweet, chaste kiss, and you think it feels really nice. He's kissing you back softly, and you begin to feel light headed. Begrudgingly, you pull away from him to catch your breath.

"I love you, Dave," you tell him, your voice barely audible.

"I love you too, Egderp," he replies, kissing your forehead and securing you tightly in his arms once again, but not too tightly. It's warm and comfortable, and you don't ever want it to end. But like all good things, it does, by interruption of Dave's phone. He had received a text message.

Dave pulled away from you slowly, checking his phone. A second later, he threw his phone angrily on the couch and stormed over to the window.

"Bro!" he shouted angrily. You saw something flash by the window, and curiously, you picked up Dave's phone and read the message.

_"Good job, lil' man. Tap 'dat ass while you're at it." _it read. Your face lit up red, and you put the phone back down as Dave ran outside, chasing after Bro with his sword.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha rating's going up now! xD**

**Basically pointless smut here. What can I say? At least this part is a _tiny_ bit relevant to the story. Actually, it kinda plays a big part xDD But do you know how seriously friggin' awkward it is when you're trying to write this during school and everyone keeps trying to see what you're writing, _including_ teachers? SO EMBARASSING. AUGH.**

**Anyways, I want to thank you all for over 3,100 views on this story! It makes me feel really good about it~~ :)**

* * *

Just a few weeks after the incident at Dave's, school was coming to a close. Finals were approaching fast, and everyone was antsy to get out of school for the summer. You and Dave were studying up in Dave's room, with you quizzing him in Biology.

"Jooohn!" he whines at you.

"What, Dave?"

"This is stuuuupppiid. Can't we study something _other_ than Biology?" he asks you.

"Dave, Biology is the only class you're struggling in though. You need to study it," you scold him as you flip through another flashcard.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be failing if I had a more _hands on_ experience," he replies, waggling his eyebrows at you.

"Dave!" you protest, your face heating up. "We aren't even studying that kind of Biology! We did that back in 8th grade!" you say, although you never studied it, but you know he did.

"Yeah, I know. But I think I may need a refresher course," he tells you, scooting closer to you and removing the flashcards from your hands. "We've already been studying for several hours now. My brain is fried."

"B-but...Dave, no," you say as he pulls you into his lap. "Dave, are you serious?"

"When am I not?" he asks, but doesn't give you a chance to answer as he presses his lips to yours. You shiver, but you can't really resist Dave's kisses. You wrap your arms around his neck and reciprocate, your eyes sliding shut. You sit there kissing Dave for awhile before Dave's hands begin to wander. You squirm a little, but you're mostly used to it by now. Of course, you haven't gone very far in the past, but you certainly were used to Dave's hands on you in various places.

Currently, one hand was fiddling with the hem of your shirt, and the other was kneading your thigh, but working it's way slowly upwards. You got Dave's message when he tugged at your shirt with a little more force, and you reluctantly part from Dave to remove your shirt. Both of his hands slink up to feel your chest, and the slightly toned muscles that resided there.

You leaned into Dave's touch, arching your back when Dave trapped your nipples between his fingers, rolling them in a way that made you feel pleasure all over. You wanted to keep yourself quiet, so you kissed Dave again, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, leaving marks as you did so. You pulled away from Dave once again, but this time it was to rid him of his shirt. Once that was done, you nibbled at the spot where Dave's neck met his shoulder, and you hadn't really notice that Dave's hands moved lower on you, grazing your stomach and resting on your hips.

Dave's fingers gripped your hips, holding them and pulling them down at a slight angle. He rolled his hips up against yours, and you bit a little harder into Dave's shoulder than you meant to. Your eyes flew open, and you writhed as Dave did it again. You couldn't think, you could only feel, and your hands slid Dave's shades off his face. His eyes were closed, but opened to look into yours when he felt the removal of his shades.

"Dave..." you breathed as he rolled his hips yet again, and you closed the distance between the two of you. Your lips raced against his with more urgency, and you didn't hesitate to part your lips when Dave's tongue prodded them.

Dave kept up a decent rhythm with his hips, even when he took one hand away from your hips. You were confused by this until you felt that hand begin to palm you directly through your clothes, and you gasped into Dave's mouth. God, how did he even know how to do this? It was just so...perfect.

"Dave. Oh my god Dave," you begin rambling, pulling away from Dave's lips. "No...I can't," you say. It was getting to be too much. You felt like you were going to lose control. What if you _did_ lose control? What if your powers got out of hand? You could feel them slipping as the air around you shifted. As an angel, you had a specific class, an Heir. Your element was the wind, and you could control it. That was just one of your unique powers, and just because you were in human form, it didn't mean you didn't have your powers anymore. If anything, they seemed to be enhanced.

"John, what's wrong?" Dave asked, stopping what he was doing.

"I...I..," you couldn't seem to form words. Dave hugged you.

"If you don't want to do any of this, we really don't have to."

"No. I mean, I...I want to b-but..."

"But what?"

"I j-just need to...to relax," you say, taking in a deep breath. Maybe you should just tell Dave what you were. But that could be dangerous. Hell, what you were doing right now was already dangerous enough. You sigh, leaning forward to kiss Dave again. He kissed you back slowly, carefully, obviously worried about you. He felt the nervosa in your movements, and pulled away.

"John, I love you. Don't feel pressured to do anything, okay? Maybe it would be a better idea to go back to studying."

"No, Dave. I can handle this, I promise," you reassured him.

"Okay..." Dave finally relented. It took him a lot longer than you would've liked to get him and yourself back up to the point you were at before, but once you were back at that point, it was like you had never stopped.

"Dave," you whined. You were doing a pretty good job at keeping a reign on yourself, and now you could focus on the pleasure. Dave's hands were tugging at the waistband of your pants, and you were more than happy to allow him to rid you of them. You were straining against the front of your pants, and now instead of it being pleasurable, the friction hurt you. You wanted the nuisance gone, and gone fast, and soon it was.

You sighed as the tension was relieved, and your hands fiddled with Dave's button and fly as he massaged you through your boxers. You groaned, bucking your hips against his hand desperately to get friction. Jeez, being a human sure had its perks. You never knew things could feel so good as a human. Sure, you had almost the same anatomy when you were an angel, but things really didn't work the same way.

Dave roughly kissed you again, probably to stifle his own moans as you freed him of his pants, situating yourself back in his lap as soon as you could. You weren't really sure what you were doing, so you just mimicked what Dave was doing to you back to him. From the sounds of pleasure you elicted from him, you were confident you were doing things right.

You leaned into Dave, pushing him backwards on the bed and kissing him wherever you could reach. His hands found their way into your hair and gripped slightly as you ground your hips down on Dave's, letting instinct take over to tell you what to do.

The noise Dave made was like music to your ears. You were making the coolkid make all these uncool noises, and that made you giddy. You leaned down and kissed Dave's neck again, drawing more pleasured sounds from the blonde boy beneath you.

"John...f-fuck John..." Dave called out your name urgently.

"Dave..." you whispered in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"God, I love you, John," Dave moaned, moving so he could kiss you. This only lasted for awhile though, since both you and Dave were getting desperate. Dave sat up, and you were straddling him, and his hands were on the waistband of your boxers. Dave looked up at you, his gorgeous eyes meeting yours, and he asked,

"John? Can I, please?"

You nodded nervously, and replied, "Yes Dave...please..."

Dave was direct with his movements, so as not to startle you. He pulled down your boxers just far enough to free your length. You braced yourself as Dave carefully wrapped his hand around it, and it wasn't necessarily about being touched, but the fact that it was _Dave_ touching you, and you moaned as Dave began stroking you.

"Oh god," your voice carried out, long and low.

You were soon bucking into Dave's hand, and it wasn't long before Dave freed his own length, gripping both members in one hand and stroking them together. Dave's moans joined your own, and neither of you cared who might hear you. The pleasure was too great to care about anything else.

"Dave, oh god, Dave! I'm gonna-" you tried to warn Dave, but he cut you off with a kiss, picking up the pace of his hand's movements.

"Hnng," you could only moan against Dave's lips, gripping his shoulders tightly. Your nails embedded in his skin as white flashed behind your eyes and you came, stray papers flew around the room as you lost control. Dave followed shortly after you, crying out your name as his orgasm came, stroking the two of you to completion.

As the two of you came down from your respective highs back to your senses, the reality of what you just did surged forward, hitting you like a ton of bricks. Not only had you done something intimate with a human, a _male, __**Dave**_,you had also lost control. You had let loose on your powers, and if the mess in the room wasn't a dead giveaway, you didn't know what was.

"John?" Dave called to you. You raised your eyes to meet his.

"What was that?" he asked you. You didn't answer, so Dave asked more sternly.

"John! What did you do?"

A tear slid down your cheek, the moment effectively ruined, your voice cracking as you responded.

"Dave, I'm so sorry. I have failed you."

* * *

**Yo guys something big is happening next chapter. Like, BIG. The more reviews this baby gets, the faster it'll come~~ :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I don't know whether to be sorry for this or not...but this was going to happen since I started writing this. And I mean, I didn't put this in the Angst category for nothing...Augh, anyways you're getting an update today because I got 10 reviews, and I took a day off the planned update (a week) for every two reviews. Yeah, so sorry, not sorry, and there IS one more chapter after this one, but then it's the end. Meh...enjoy? **

* * *

You were in a sweet moment of bliss with John, both he and yourself losing it, and as he lost it, a gust of wind disturbed everything in the room. Funny, your windows were closed. As soon as you could think clearly, you asked John,

"John?" John looked up at you.

"What was that?" John was like a deer in the headlights.

"John! What did you do?" you pressed, knowing it wasn't you, so it had to be him.

You watched a tear slide down John's cheek.

"Dave, I'm so sorry. I have failed you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Dave, no. I can't. This wasn't supposed to happen. This _can't _happen."

"What?! John, explain this to me! Don't leave me in the dark!" you tell John.

"What, like you did to me?" he snapped back.

John pulled away from you, roughly returning his clothes to their proper places and packing his stuff up.

"John, stop. You need to explain the the _fuck_ just happened."

"Dave...ugh. It can't be explained. It just...can't be..."

"John, please," you began resorting to begging.

"Dave, this is dangerous. We can't do this. I'm only supposed to-" John stops himself, as if he let out too much.

"Supposed to what?" you press, grabbing John's arm as he tries to leave. He rips his arm away from you, glaring.

"Nothing. Just leave it be."

And with that, John left. You got yourself dressed again and began cleaning up your room. Several minutes after John left, Bro came up to your room. He stood in your doorway, arms crossed and leaning up against the door frame and observing the scene.

"Must've been rough, huh lil' man?" Bro commented as he watched you clean up your room.

"Shut the fuck up, Bro," you snapped, throwing a shirt at his face. However, he caught it before it could even come near his precious pointy anime shades.

"Ooooh," Bro began mocking you. "Did someone not get to _finish_...?"

"It's none of your fucking business. Get out of my room," you ordered, holding back fast coming tears of hurt and frustration.

If Bro noticed this and realized something was terribly wrong, he didn't comment on it. He just sort of grunted, throwing your shirt back at you and flashstepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left, you fell on to your bed, silent sobs wracking your body, For the first time in months, your razors grazed your wrist, leaving terrible bloody streaks in their wake.

* * *

Your heart beat fast as you made your escape from Dave's house. God, you were in so much trouble. You felt scared, frazzled, hurt. And most of all, you've never felt more alone in your entire existence. You wanted nothing more than to confide in Dave, but you couldn't. You never could. You had already made so many mistakes. You sucked at protecting Dave, and you should have never been a guardian archangel to begin with. You were sure no other angel had messed up as badly as you did. You were surprised you weren't just being taken away and punished, executed, right now.

As soon as you got home, you locked yourself into your room and curled up in the fetal position. Oh god, dear god you hurt _so bad._ You didn't want to exist. You didn't want to have met Dave, you didn't want to be his guardian angel, you didn't want to have fallen in love. But at the same time, you know you wouldn't give it up for the world. These were the dangers of being a guardian angel. It wasn't often the case, but there was always the danger of falling in love, and oh did it hurt when there was no one there to catch you. Dave didn't have the capability of catching you. You were a danger to him, and he to you, all the while you were supposed to be protecting him. He couldn't love you like he did, nor you he. Archangels were capable of so much love, but it was never meant to be like this. You weren't supposed to love like you did. You were supposed to care, in more of a maternal way than anything else.

You didn't take notice of your own tears, you were trapped in your own horrible thoughts. Why did you have to be such a failure? You were trying so hard to be good enough, so hard, so hard...

* * *

_Another place, another time. Who were you? Where were you? You were aching, you hurt all over. God, what happened? You shifted your body, it felt like you were laying on a cloud. Wait wait wait..._

_You opened your eyes. Holy shit, you **were** laying on a cloud. Where the hell were you? What happened? By god, you just **had** to be dreaming. Someone with wings was headed in your direction. They approached you cautiously._

_"Young man, do you know where you are?"_

_You shook your head, regretting it as it pounded._

_"John," they addressed you. Was that your name? "You have passed over. You're in Heaven."_

_Heaven? "Why?" you asked, surprising yourself with an especially hoarse voice._

_"You were in a car accident, John. You died, your parents made it. You have moved on through the gates of Heaven, and have experienced amnesia, quite common for someone who just died, actually," they replied._

_Wait what? You **died**?! You began panicking. Fuck! Memories were surging back, blood everywhere, too much gore. It was all too much, too soon. Too much._

_"Put him out!" you heard a voice yell. They didn't need to, you were blacking out on your own. You were going to start over, be raised as a guardian archangel in Heaven before you were ready to return to earth. It was almost as if you were going to get another chance..._

* * *

You sat up, panting hard. What? _What?_ It took you a few moments to calm down, and once you were calm, you were confused as hell. You remembered your old life, and quite clearly. You weren't supposed to, it was erased when you were "reborn" as an angel. So why did you remember?

You got out of bed, looking at your alarm clock. 6:47am. Had you really slept that long? The events from last night came to your memory and made you shudder. You had calmed down considerably, and you were just hoping Dave wouldn't be angry with you. He just needed to be patient, that's all.

You began getting ready for the day. It was Thursday, almost the end of the week, which was a relief. After showering and getting dressed, you ate poptarts for breakfast and headed out to the bus. You got on the bus, sitting next to Karkat. You converse with him for awhile before the bus arrives at Dave's stop. When he gets on, you greet him as cheerfully as possible.

"Hi, Dave!" you say, grinning and waving. Dave drags his feet, sitting in the seat across the aisle from you.

"Hey, John," he replies. He looks utterly exhausted, and you feel like you're the cause of it.

"Are you okay, Dave?" you ask, concerned. Dave shakes his head at you.

"We can talk about it later, John."

You nodded carefully. "Okay."

The bus pulled up to the school and you got off, going to your first class. For some reason, you felt a sort of disconnect, and your attention was wavering dangerously. No one payed attention to you, the teacher didn't ever call on you, not one head turned until you accidentally dropped your book. People looked surprised to see you there. It was really strange, to say the least.

After that class, you walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror there, only to see...nothing? What? You slapped yourself across the face, and your reflection flickered into view. Shit, you were losing time. You were going to be forced back into Heaven soon, no doubt for your inevitable punishment.

You walked out of the bathroom, continuing through the day with an occasional pinch to keep yourself there. Pretty soon, you found yourself walking home with Dave. His mood had lightened, and the two of you were listening to music. You closed your eyes, jamming out to your music, dancing ridiculously. You weren't watching where you were going, and you tripped off the curb of the sidewalk and into the street. This wouldn't have been a problem if there wasn't an oncoming car, if you had opened your eyes and seen it. It's horn blared loudly, but you couldn't hear it. You couldn't hear Dave's warning call for you. Seconds later, you were being through across the street but...not by the car.

No, no! You turned around, scrambling to your feet only to see the car throw Dave into the air, who skidded across the asphalt of the street as he landed. Blood everywhere, unbearable gore, no! Dave!

"Dave!" you called out, running towards his body. "Dave, fuck! No!" Dave wasn't moving. There was blood pouring out of his head.

"Call a fucking ambulance!" you shouted at the driver of the car, who had scrambled out as soon as Dave's body stopped moving.

"Holy shit...," they mumbled, pulling out their cell phone and calling 9-1-1. "Holy fucking shit."

"Dave..." you said, kneeling down next to Dave. Goddammit, he didn't have to save you! You were an angel, you would've been fine if you were hit. Fuck! You pulled Dave's head into your lap, and he was just barely hanging on.

"John..." he croaked.

"Dave no, stay with me Dave! Stay the fuck with me!"

"I...l-love you, John," Dave barely spit out.

"Dave, please! Don't go!" you cried out, tears spilling freely. His blood was soaking your clothes. You didn't care. You cradled him to your chest, taking your sweater off and pressing it to his worst wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. "Oh god, Dave..."

His eyes fluttered closed. The rest went by in a blur, the ambulance coming, forcing you to stay behind. They rushed him to the hospital, and you were stunned. The driver of the car kept apologizing, and tried to sort things out with the police. The driver offered you a ride home. Hell no. _Hell fucking no._

You made it home yourself. You got in your car. You drove mindlessly to the hospital.

You waited in the waiting room for hours. Dave was in the ICU. The doctors said his survival chance was minimal. You couldn't do anything about it. Your powers weren't working. You couldn't rewind the situation, you couldn't manipulate it, you couldn't do anything. It broke you.

When they finally let you see Dave, it was early the next morning, around 6 am.

"You can go see him now," a nurse told you quietly. You leaped from your chair, rushing to Dave's room. When you got there, he was sleeping. That was just as well. Just fine...

You took Dave's hand in yours, kissing it. "Dave please, pull through. You're so strong...stay strong..." The emotional pain in your chest was too much, you felt like you were going to burst. Dave couldn't die, he couldn't. If he did, he was going to hell...he was gay, he did bad things...he couldn't be forgiven. He didn't stand a chance. "Please...Dave don't leave me. I love you so fucking much, please be okay..." your voice was lifeless.

Tears slid down your cheeks all over again, soaking your sleeves when you wiped them away. Dave looked so sickly, so pale, so white, more so than usual. His shades were sitting on the side table, you didn't understand how they even survived the accident.

"Dave..." you found yourself quietly chanting over and over. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't. No. "Dave open your eyes. Be okay..."

Dave's eyes remained closed. He breathing was declining. The machines were beeping. No, _no, NO!_

"Dave!" you screamed. The hospital security had to escort you out. You pitched a fit. "No, Dave no!" you were struggling so hard, you couldn't let him go, you couldn't let him die! "DAVE!"

You were forced to sit quietly in the waiting room, security guards on both sides of you. A nurse came to deliver the news to you...

* * *

_Your name is Dave Strider. Though it was 16 years ago you were given life, it is today that it has already been taken..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright you guys, this is the ****_last chapter!_**  
**I want to thank everyone for reading this and supporting it, and for over 4.4K (EDIT: 7.1K HOLY SHIT) views. I'm going to do one gigantic shout-out to everyone who reviewed, so here goes!**

**Alright, thank you to -chan, StarWolf33, Silvinukas, Flamingspain, TheDarkRainbow, LostInTheVoid1, Cylonblaze, IcyReverse, yugiohyaoifangirlftw, butterflykrp2, EnvyLuna, dumb-strider, Sarahaku, musicalBlink, Bruthsadbjjjklbd, camille. , randomguuuuy, wegaz123, Gamzalicious, Lala land, xana, KimmXx, miye, Lysol Strider, IcePaw Chan, XanaBanepaw, and Guest1 for sticking with this story and reviewing! Special thanks goes out to those who provided helpful feedback and wholesome criticism too! I really appreciate all the support I've gotten for this, and I thought you'd all hate me for what happened last chapter. I mean you probably do, as you should xD But anyways, I wanted to end on a ****_fairly_**** happy note, so that's what this is! Enjoy this you guys, you deserve it! :D *insert heart here***

* * *

You were seated in front of your supervisor. He was looking down at you, tapping his foot.

"John."

You were far too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"John, you were supposed to protect him."

"I know!" you snapped. "There's no need to rub it in my face! Do you think I don't already feel bad enough?" You were close to tears again.

"John, it's okay. Accidents happen. But why didn't you save him?"

"I couldn't. I tried, and I couldn't. My powers weren't working."

"I see."

There was a long pause, and you weren't the one to interrupt it.

"John, don't be too hard on yourself. You just weren't ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Yeah, and because of that, someone's life was lost! _Dave's_ life was lost!"

"You loved him," your supervisor accused.

"No," you immediately replied. You took a deep breath, ready to face all consequences.

"I _love_ him. I know it's wrong and you can punish me all you want but I love him, and nothing will change that."

"No one said it was wrong, John. No one said you'd be punished."

This caught you off guard. "What?"

"It's uncommon, but it's okay to love him."

You gave your supervisor a skeptical look.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You won't be punished, although you will be demoted temporarily for failure of your mission."

You nodded, that was understandable. Well if it wasn't wrong, where was Dave? You voiced your question, to which your supervisor answered,

"He's in "recovery". He'll probably have amnesia, so he won't really recognize you. Do not fret though, he'll get them back eventually."

You were in a state of disbelief. "He's here?!" you asked excitedly, your eyes lighting up.

Your supervisor nodded, and didn't feel offended when you got up, racing to the "recovery" unit.

As you neared the entrance, you saw him, shades and all. He was being released, and a few angels were talking to him.

As much as you wanted to bound over and envelope him in a hug, you stood still, waiting for the other angels to finish speaking to him. Once they left him alone, you approached him.

"Hello, Dave," you greeted him with a smile. Confusion crossed his face.

"Who are you?" Something flickered in his eyes, and he took a step backwards. "Wait...John?"

You nodded, your smile widening.

"But...but I saved you! What are you doing here? John...you better not have-"

"No, no, Dave. I didn't do that. See, it's a long story."

"We've got time," Dave said.

"Yeah. And a lot of it, but I'll shorten the story. So, I was a guardian archangel, and I was supposed to protect you...it seems it turned out quite the opposite though..." you laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess," Dave replied. You couldn't hold back anymore. You lunged forward and crushed Dave into a hug.

"God Dave, I missed you so much. I was so worried about you..."

"I missed you too, John. I was trying so hard to fight back, to stay alive. I was trying so fucking hard..."

"It's okay, Dave. You're okay now. Everything will be okay."

"Yeah, I know," Dave replied. The two of you stood there embracing for awhile before you pulled away, only to give Dave a gentle, tender kiss, which he returned.

"I love you Dave."

Dave smiled wide. "I love you too, John."

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"I'm sorry for your loss," a nurse told Bro.

"Don't worry about it. I'm upset, sure, but kid's probably better off wherever he is now," Bro replied, shaking his head. He was really upset by the loss of his brother, but he knew what he said was true. He didn't show Dave very much love, and often ignored him in favor of smuppets. Hell, had he never cared enough to realize how much pain Dave had been in? He had never once set eyes on the scars on the wrists of the teen that laid before him. The teen's lifeless body. Bro felt completely and utterly responsible.

"Perhaps I should leave you to grieve in peace," the nurse said, leaving.

_"Grieve, ha. Don't want the little guy's death to have been in vain. He don't need no grief. He don't want it,"_ Bro thought to himself.

"Gonna miss you, lil' man," he said, clapping Dave's body lightly on the shoulder. He then left as well, making calls to the school, distant family, and others, making arrangements for what would be Dave's awesome and ironic funeral.

* * *

"Yesterday, we lost a very important student," the school's principal announced to the assembly of high school students. There was a small collective gasp, and whispers went around as the student body wondered aloud who the student was.

"We have lost David Strider. He was killed yesterday in a car accident, and religious or not, I'd like you all to keep him in your hearts and prayers."

Dave and John's group of friends were broken by this news. Even Dave's old bullies looked solemn. It was quiet the rest of the week at school. Something was missing though, yet no one could place it. It was John, but as he had returned to Heaven, the memory of his existence on Earth had been erased. People mourned not for John, for he didn't need mourning, but for Dave, and most regretted not being as friendly towards him as they should have been.

"He's gone...," Jade spoke in disbelief once the assembly dismissed. "He's really gone..."

Even Karkat made no insults or angry comments. It was kind of strange the way his voice softened when he spoke.

"But...why? Wasn't he with...?" Karkat trailed off. Dave hadn't been with anyone at the scene of the accident. He had died alone...

"We should've been nicer to him, should've watched out for him...oh god...," Terezi commented. Just as she and Dave were becoming friends again, he had to go and...die.

Rose didn't say a word. It was a shock to her, the loss of her twin brother, She regretted deeply not pushing herself further into his life and watching over him like a proper sister would have. Kanaya, sensing her despair, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The silence in the group of friends was deafening.

"Well, the fuckass better haunt us, at least," Karkat said, his voice returning to normal and snapping the others out of their grim moods. Boy, Dave's absence would take a lot of getting used to, but the group of friends knew that somehow, Dave was happy. Somehow, everything would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11 (hey look a thing)

**HELLO FRIENDS, I AM HERE.**

**Okay guys, so what I'm thinking is I kinda wanna 'continue' this in a way. Like maybe have little bits about how it is in the 'afterlife' and maybe have Dave and John actually go to 'haunt' Karkat and the others, and pull pranks and stuff on them. I dunno, something like that! But I don't know whether to start it as a new story or add it to this. So if you guys could review and tell me what you think I should do and stuff, that'd be great! It's just, I feel like the ending wasn't as good as it could be, it feels kinda 'unfinished' somehow. So I dunno. Here's this for now, I guess xD (Okay maybe this is also a little thing to celebrate me officially being in the Homestuck fandom for a year. IT'S BEEN A WHOLE YEAR, GUYS! :D (in the mspa fandom for four or five years xD) )**

* * *

"You ready for this, Dave?"

"Totally."

Your name is John Egbert, and you and Dave have returned to Earth. You aren't visible, of course, you're in your angel forms. There are a select few people on this planet that _can_ see you, but that isn't the point. The point is that you and Dave are about to pull the best prank ever. It was the night before the last day of school, around the time for a senior prank, which this year's seniors hadn't gotten around to doing. You told him he just _couldn't_ miss out on the prank, even if he wasn't a senior, and so you dragged him along with you to participate.

The prank you two were about to pull was the most obnoxious thing ever. Dave was filling just about every locker with the smuppets his Bro used to make, and you were hiding whoopee cushions and such under the cushions of the teachers' chairs. Even better than that, you and Dave were painting your initials onto the side of the school. It would wash off eventually, but it'd be there long enough to grab attention.

"Dave, I don't think this is enough..." you told him, surveying the work you two had done in the night. You two couldn't get caught, because with the archangel powers Dave was given, he could literally stop time. You two had all the time in the world.

"What do you mean it isn't enough? What are we supposed to do, put buckets of water above the doors and wrap everything with tin foil?" Dave asks you sarcastically. You give him a huge grin, exclaiming,

"That's a perfect idea, Dave!"

"Oh my god..." Dave facepalms as you fly (yes, fly) down to the janitors closet to get buckets. You force Dave to help you fill them with water, and you place them above the doors so that when opened, they will spill out onto the intruder.

"Man, you're gonna do that tinfoil thing by yourself. I've got somethin' else I need to do," Dave tells you, and he absconds out of the room you were in. You head down to the cafeteria in the meantime. You weren't planning on wrapping _everything_ in tin foil. You just decided you were going to wrap all the eating utensils and stuff. Oh man, this was going to be _hilarious_. You spent no less than an hour and a half down in the cafeteria doing that, and once you were finished, you were off to find Dave. It kind of didn't surprise you when you found Dave by Karkat's locker, which had gone from plain grey to bright pink, and glittery. Dave was putting on the finishing touches, some frilly paper design when you greeted him.

"Hey, Dave! I finished in the cafeteria!"

"Cool, man," he responded, not looking at you. He finished up with the locker, and took a step back to survey his work.

"Hmmm...it's missing something," he said. You giggled, giving him a suggestion.

"Write something on it! And then sign it!"

He smirked, and took out a giant red sharpie. What other color would he use?

He then proceeded to write "Boo!" on Karkat's locker, and signed under it perfectly, his full name. "This is gonna scare the shit outta him!"

"Hahaha! I wanna stick around tomorrow to see his reaction!" you told Dave. You were seriously planning on it, dragging Dave back down to literally hang out with everyone and 'haunt' them. They could hear you if you wanted them to, they could see you if you made yourself visible, but you weren't sure you wanted to do that. Not yet, at least.

"Yeah bro, we're totally gonna do that," Dave agreed. "It's a thing, we're doing this, we're making this happen."

You just giggled again, taking Dave's hand and whispering something in his ear. He almost grinned, and quickly nodded, and the two of you exited the school.

You're an angel, so you have abilities that are an exception to physics. Which means that you and Dave tear up a block of cement in the sidewalk, replacing it with fresh cement. Then you each write your names in it, along with a little heart. You have to say, it's basically the cutest thing you've ever seen. And it has to do with you, which makes you really happy. You have the biggest grin ever, and you can see a smile on Dave's face, no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it.

"I love you, Dave," you tell him softly. It's the first time you've said it since his first day as an angel, and you mean it. You've always meant it when you said it, but somehow, it seems to mean more now. Now that you aren't afraid to tell him you love him, now that it's _safe_ to say it.

"I love you too, John," he replies. He looks down at the cement, which is now drying fast, due to you and your windy thing. He looks happy, content. He's told you that he's happier here, with you. He doesn't have to deal with the troubles of being a human. You still regret it, everyday, not being able to save him. But you try not to let it bother you, because then Dave gets slightly irritated that you just won't let it go. You sigh, and take his hand in yours. He gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, which you return.

He tugs you gently by your hand down the road, leaving the school behind, successful prank and all. You two walk in the silence of the night, and you can tell Dave has resumed time again because as you walk, the moon crawls across the sky, the stars shimmering. You walk for a long time, and you have no idea where Dave is taking you. You're hardly paying attention, not until Dave has led you to a set of gates. Locked gates.

"C'mon, John," he says, gesturing for you to jump (ahem, fly over) the fence with him. You give him an uncertain look, to which he says,

"No one can see us anyways. We aren't gonna get in trouble."

That settles it. The two of you are over the fence in a flash, and Dave walks you down to a little pond. You realize that you're in a park, one that's kept locked at night to keep hobos out.

You thought Dave was just going to sit by the water with you, but no. He strips the clothes he has on off, and wades out into the water, asking you to join him.

"Water's warm."

You know he's right. It is June, after all, a very mild night, a very relaxing one.

You join him.

You swim, float, have a splashing contest. It's all fun, stuff you've never really experienced, stuff that Dave must miss from his old life. You are glad to share this time with him.

Dave takes your hand and pulls you close to him. Your face flushes, realizing how intimate this is, and Dave gives you a small smile. You don't meet his eyes, which you could see if you wanted to due to the absence of his shades, which he took off in favor of swimming. He places a finger under your chin, tilting your head to face him. You can't help but smile back at him, and as soon as you do, he catches your lips with his own. His arms wrap around you, pulling you closer, and you wrap your arms around his neck, threading your fingers in his hair. The kiss is slow and gentle, and you appreciate it. You feel something brush against your back, wrapping around you and enveloping you, and you realize it's Dave's wings.

Normally, you and Dave don't keep your wings exposed, having the ability to 'hide' them. Hardly any of the angels do unless they are of a higher rank. It's generally uncomfortable, especially if they are larger and more luscious, much like Dave's are. You like his though, they're soft, and warm, and pearly white, with orange and red lining them. Yours are more cream colored, with black and blue splotches. They really fit you, as Dave's does him. You snuggle into the warmth of his wings, and pull away from the kiss, burying your head in his chest. You love this boy so much.

You don't know how long you're there, in the water, in Dave's embrace, but you do know that a while later, the sun is just starting to rise. You pull away from Dave, and he retracts his wings, but keeps a grip on your hand and kisses your forehead. You lead Dave to the edge of the pond, where you both redress.

"You wanna head back and get a little rest before going to witness the epic prank?" Dave asks you. You give him a feeble nod at first, but then hesitate.

"Actually, I think it'd be easier if we went back to my old place. There's no one there, since it was actually just an image created by angels to look like an actual house. It's only visible to people who are supposed to see it, which includes you and me."

Dave nods at you in agreement. "Alright, sounds cool. Let's go then."

You lead the way back to your old 'house', and no sooner have you entered than you and Dave are snuggled down in your bed. Dave's wings are out once again, wrapped around you and himself like a blanket. You fall asleep thinking you could stay like this for all of eternity.

* * *

**Wow okay so I really wasn't expecting to update this but now I have more plans and I want to continue this. Anyways, as previously mentioned, let me know if I should continue this, and should I do it here or start a new story. Thanks!**

**With love from the writer *insert heart here***


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow okay, so I got A LOT of mixed reviews on what I should do with this, but I've come to the decision to just continue writing it on this story, for simplicity's sake. It will just be a lot easier for those who follow this to read then, instead of having to go to my profile and search for the sequel and all that shit. Anyways, here's the next chapter! (ps sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with other stuff and my birthday is in a couple days so-)**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're desperately trying to figure out why Jade is blowing up your phone at 6am. School doesn't even start for another hour and you probably weren't going to go anyways. It was the _last day_, what could they do about it? As the ringtone on your phone begins to chime again, you begrudgingly answer.

"What the fuck do you want, Harley?" you ask, your tone a little harsher than you originally intended.

"Listen, Karkat, the school! Oh boy, you have _got_ to see this! It isn't open yet, but the outside, and the sidewalk, and...just get your little ass down here!" Jade babbles over the phone excitedly. You roll your eyes.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I can't say over the phone, this is something you need to see for yourself!" she tells you before hanging up. You grumble to yourself, rolling out of bed to get dressed. Fuck it, you were awake anyways. Being a little early to school wouldn't hurt too much, you guess.

After showering and getting dressed and grabbing an apple, you begin walking to school. Something you did everyday. You eat the apple as you go, cursing yourself for wearing jeans today. You should've just worn shorts. Oh well.

As you approach the school, you can see Jade, and she waves to you excitedly.

"Karkat, Karkat, hurry up!"

You do nothing to hurry your pace, and glare daggers at her. You eventually make it to where she's standing though, and she points to the side of the school, drawing your attention to the new graffiti there. Oh, but it isn't just any graffiti. Someone's initials, the initials of two people in the colors of blue and red coat the side of the school. It jerks at your memory for some reason, but you can't place it. Not until Jade then draws your attention to the sidewalk beneath your feet.

"What the fuck?" you ask aloud as you read what it says. It's just two names, linked with a heart, but one name you recognize pretty well.

Dave Strider.

Fuck you missed that guy, but you wouldn't admit it.

The other, John Egbert, seriously rings a bell, but you swear on your life you've never met a John Egbert. Whatever.

"Okay so someone thought it would be funny to graffiti Dave's and some other dork's name into the sidewalk and school. So what? This was _so_ not worth waking me up at 6am for, Harley," you snap at Jade. She grins ear to ear.

"You haven't seen the inside yet!"

"You said it was locked."

"I saw through the windows, idiot. But look, janitor man is opening it up now, let's go!" she grabs your hand, tucking you along not-so-gently to the entrance of the school. What a hideous sight you're greeted with. There's a lot of balloons and weird puppets and shit everywhere, along with a fuck ton of glitter. You approach your locker, and absolutely glare at it. Or, you would if you weren't a little freaked out. Okay, a _lot_ freaked out.

Your locker was covered in pink and glitter and flowers, but that wasn't the creepy part. The creepy part was that there was a huge red 'Boo!' in the middle, along with Dave's signature, something you'd recognize any day. Your heart speeds up. What the fuck? Was he _actually_ haunting you like you joked he should?

Jade has left you, sauntering down the hall to her own locker, only to have more weird puppets spill out as soon as she opens it. This sends her into a fit of giggles. You walk down the hallway to meet up with her.

"Oh jeez, there's only one person I know who owns these puppets!" she says to you.

"Who?"

"Who else but Dave! He really has come back to haunt us, Karkat!"

You facepalm. "I don't even fucking believe in ghosts."

"Well, I think you have reason to now!"

More time has passed than you realize, because suddenly, students start flooding in the school. The buses must have arrived. You groan. This is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

You are now Dork Egbutt, a nickname assigned to you by Dave. You're laughing your ass off at the face Karkat is making. He's glaring at _everyone_, and the school is absolute and total chaos! Dave is laughing beside you, finding humor in the situation as well. You and Dave hover over your old group of friends, and it's fun hearing them talk, even if they don't remember or ever mention you.

"Dave must be one pretty slick ghost if he could come back to do all of this!" Terezi exclaims, her cackle-like laughter echoing down the halls.

"I wouldn't put it past him! He's kind of a douche like that!" Jade giggles. Rose is pretty silent, and it kind of creeps you out, because you are _sure_ she's made eye contact with you, and possibly Dave, several times.

"Perhaps he's still with us right now," the Lalonde voices.

"You really think so?" Jade asks.

"I have a..." There she does it again! She pointedly looks at you, then at Dave, then at you again. "_Pretty_ good inkling about it." You're sure she's one of those few people who can see your kind, even with you making an effort to hide yourself. Dave picks up on this too, giving you a look and questioning,

"You think she can see us?"

"Definitely. Make sure you aren't getting heard, Dave," you warn him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful," he replies nonchalantly, which makes you believe that he may or may not try and scare the shit out of a few people later with his voice alone. You have to admit, you'd like to join in. Prankster's gambit and all.

"Okay then, let's go!" you hear Terezi say, and you realize you hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. All you know is that they're walking away, and you and Dave sure as shit plan to follow.

It seems like students are pretty much allowed to go wherever, because there's several groups lounging on the grass outside. Your old friends included. They choose a secluded spot behind the school though. You don't mind this. You lean up against a nearby tree with Dave sitting at your feet, and you observe your friends. Rose is speaking.

"Now you see, I do believe that David has partaken in this prank, but it wasn't just him. Recall how there were two names, two sets of initials in the sidewalk and on the school? We knew both of them," she tells the group knowingly. Karkat immediately protests.

"But we don't know a 'John Egbert'!"

"Oh, but we do," Rose replies coolly, looking in your direction and smirking. Oh god, she isn't going to do it, is she? She isn't, she isn't, she isn't.

She is.

"Come on out, John. You too, David. I'm sure our friends would love to see you!"

You speak but don't appear, and Dave gives you an unsure, sort of frightened look through his shades.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Holy shit!" Karkat exclaims.

"What was that?" Jade asks.

"I smell a strong smell of blueberries and coolkid cherry!" Terezi says with a grin, standing up and walking until she's in front of you. She's technically standing on Dave in her position, and he scowls.

"I found mister blueberry!" She cackles. Rose tries to hide a smile.

"There's no need to hide, John. I remember you, and they will too, once they see you."

"John, don't," Dave says, and there's another sudden intake of breath and Dave quickly shuts his mouth, realizing his mistake.

"That fucking was _Dave's_ voice," Karkat growls in disbelief. "How?!"

"Boys," Rose says sternly.

You speak to Dave, and Dave only. "At least hide your wings. For now."

And then you step around Dave and forward to the group, making yourself visible, albeit begrudgingly. There's a bit of confusion that goes around, but sure enough, your presence jogs everyone's memory. Then there's a whole hell of a lot of confusion.

"C'mon, Dave," you whine, not wanting to be in this alone.

Dave grumbles, but steps forward as well. Terezi almost immediately tails him, and he makes himself visible, to which everyone in the little group gasps.

Exclamations of "Dave!" are made, along with several questions. Dave puts his hand up, silencing them.

"No, I did not fake my death, so yes, I'm actually dead. Yes, I guess I'm a ghost, but if you want to get into specifics, I'm an angel."

You feel a sudden shift in reality, but you're the only one besides Dave and Rose who notices it. Dave must have freezed your group in your own time bubble to avoid any outsiders hearing or seeing any of this.

The only thing anyone manages to say is Karkat accusing, "You don't even have wings, dipshit."

To that comment, Dave reveals his own, spreading them outwards. More dramatic gasps. You do the same thing, though yours aren't as impressive. It's still pretty cool anyways.

Rose stands there with her arms folded snarkily, watching as if she were just a bystander.

"Anyways, yeah, me and John pulled this totally fucking rad prank on the school and came back to witness the effects. The End. Storytime over." Dave crosses his arms, mirroring his sister.

As weird as it is for everyone, they manage your suggestion. "Hey, why don't we all just hang out, for old time's sake and stuff! I mean, Dave and I will have to go soon, but we can totally visit!" You get agreements and nods from around, and it isn't long before both you and Dave are seated in the group circle, all participants in a pretty good mood, enraptured in conversation. A lot of it was about you and Dave, but some of it wasn't, and almost, just almost, everything felt normal again.

* * *

**So, sorry if any of this doesn't make sense! It's 2am :/ I'll go back and edit this shit later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! (also ps thing, tell me if you think I'm moving this along too fast)**

**Not sure when I'll have the next chapter written, but there's pretty much a guarantee for a next chapter because I have a plaaan ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aaaaannddd...I'm back! Sorry for the extensive wait on this chapter. I thought that maybe since it's summer, writing would go faster, but it really hasn't. I've been busy and struggling with depression and all that shit, but that's actually kind of normal for me, especially towards the end of summer like this. I start school in like, a week! That's crazy! Hopefully I'll be able to continue writing then though.**

**Anyways! I want to thank you all for _OVER 11 THOUSAND VIEWS ON THIS!_ Like, omg. That's. A fucking. LOT.**

**Also, you may have noticed that in the first chapter, I had dedicated this "to my awesome friend Sam! :D" Yeah well in 10 days, she'll have been my matesprit for _5 months._ She's awesome and also writes fanfiction and goes by anonymousGuac on here and you should go read her (heartbreaking) story. She's wonderful :)**

**Anyways I know that you came here for fanfic, so I give you fanfic. ;) Important shit happens here.**

* * *

"So how come you're here if you're dead? Is that even allowed?" Terezi asks you.

"Technically no, but YOLO," you answer for the irony. A few snickers are heard around the circle, and John smacks you on the head with his hand. You chuckle, adjusting your shades that had gone askew by the hit.

"We could probably get in serious trouble for being here and revealing ourselves to you, actually. We weren't really planning on it...," John trailed off, looking to you. You deftly finished his sentence for him.

"But a certain _Lalonde_ changed that for us."

Said Lalonde chuckles behind her hand, and retorts, "Boys, if I wasn't 100% positive that this would bring to you no harm, I would've have forced you to come out." Rose made direct eye contact with you, even through your shades, and added emphasis to the words 'come out'.

"Speaking of," she continued, "It's pretty difficult to ignore the obvious heart with your initials etched into the sidewalk."

You ignore the smirk Rose gives you, and instead say, "What of it?"

"Oh, I just didn't realize you two were _official_," she said.

John's face reddens and he tries to change the subject. "It's not a big deal, Rose. Anyways, we have to take our leave soon, but we'll totally visit later!"

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Jade asks, looking sort of disappointed.

"Well like Dave said, we aren't allowed to be here. We're actually expected back up in..Heaven. I have to go on trial for something, so I can't miss it, or something really bad could happen!"

Trial? John never told _you_ anything about a trial. Either way, you play along.

"Yeah, little man's gotta get his shit together. But like he said, we'll visit. 'n fact, why don't we get together for Karkitten's birthday?" you suggest. That would be the _perfect_ time to get everyone together again.

"What the fuck, Dave? You know I don't like attention like that! There's no need to celebrate the stupid abomination that is my life," Karkat resists, while the rest of the group disagrees with him and agrees that he should have a party.

"C'mon Karkles, it'll be fun! We can have a party in the park by the pond, it'll be great!" Terezi tells Karkat, positively grinning.

"I fucking hate you all."

You simply chuckle, patting Karkat on the head as you stand up, taking John's hand and helping him up as well.

"So it's settled, we'll get together on the 12th. See ya then," you tell everyone, ready to take your leave with John. John grins at everyone and exchanges goodbyes. Rose gives you a look that you kind of don't trust.

"Yes, we'll be seeing you then, 'coolkid'."

You brush her comment off and let loose the time bubble as soon as you and John disappear. In a flash, you leave Earth, and are back in the cloudy kingdom of Heaven. You question John immediately about what he was talking about earlier.

"What is this 'trial' you mentioned?"

"Oh, uh..." John looks away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well you see, since I failed, I have to be demoted from Archangel Heir of Breath to just a...regular angel, or something like that. I don't really know. That's what the trial is for."

"Oh..." is pretty much all you can answer. "Well how do you get promoted again?"

"I don't really know. I guess I'll find out today. By the way, I forgot to tell you earlier..but you're needed at the trial. Just because you're the 'victim' of my failure. Um, and I think you'll be getting an archangel mission too, since you're 16..."

"Wow, okay. Let's go to this trial thing then. Sounds pretty important," you say.

"Yeah, it kind of is!" John tells you. He then takes your hand and drags you off to some quarters that you're unfamiliar with. After all, you've only been in this place for a few days, you haven't had much time to figure out your way around.

John suddenly shooshes you, even though you weren't making noise, and then leads you through a large, ornate door. And into the trial room. And fuck if it isn't the most terrifying place you've ever been in.

On one side of the room, there is a large desk and podium, much like where a Judge would sit in a court. Next to it is much like a witness' stand. But unlike a court, there are no seats in front, and only one large bench, probably for a jury. That isn't the scary part.

The scary part is the other side of the room. There is some kind of teleportation device, a lethal looking chamber, and a lot of chains and weapons. Not to mention the faint blood stains on the ground below the chains. You shudder, trying _not_ to imagine what it all is for.

John places a reassuring hand on your shoulder after catching your gaze. "Don't worry, I don't think those will come into play this time around!" he gives you a playful grin, but it doesn't shake the feeling of dread that the room gives you.

John casually guides you over to the witness' stand, telling you that it's where you need to sit for the trial. You feel really uneasy about it all.

John doesn't sit anywhere, and instead bites his lip nervously as he moves to stand over a panel in the corner of the room. As soon as he steps on it, he disappears.

"John!" you call out, confused. Where the fuck did he go?

Your question is answered as you hear a rattling above you, and you seen John in a cage attached to the ceiling.

"What are you doing up there?" you ask him.

"Well, I'm the one on trial. I'm supposed to be here," he tells you. He looks much too happy for the situation at hand. "I'll be let out as soon as the trial is over!"

You give John and uneasy nod. A few minutes pass, and a few very important looking angels enter the room, as well as who you know to be John's supervisor, and yours as well, apparently. They don't spare you as much as a second glance as they situate themselves. You glance up at John, who looks absolutely appalled. You wonder why.

"Order, order," the 'Judge' calls out, sounding bored. Things weren't even out of order? Whatever.

"Present the victim and the suspect."

Your supervisor stood up, gesturing first to you, then to John in the cage. "Here we have David Strider, victim to incident. That is Johnathon Egbert, suspect to the victim's death."

"What is the case?" The Judge asks. Damn, this sounds a lot like a murder trial to you.

"Johnathon was Guardian Angel to David. He did well in the beginnings of his mission, but things fell apart when David gave his life for Johnathon's. Johnathon claims his powers to be of no use to the situation at hand, and thus was not able to save David. David ended up here where he recovered, and suspect and victim alike resumed 'normal' lives here."

You scowl at the use of your name as 'David'. You hated that. But it seemed you had no say to what they addressed you as.

"Because of this, trial was opened for Johnathon to be bestowed upon his 'punishment' for failure."

At this sentence, you looked up to John, who had just a bit of fear in his face. So he was nervous about this after all.

"And as David so valiantly gave his life to save Johnathon," your supervisor continued, "He was immediately given Archangel Knight of Time rank. But he is of age, 16, and needs to receive a mission of his own. Not only this, but Johnathon needs to know how to work back his rank."

A few seconds of silence passed, and you felt the Judge's eyes studying you, and then John.

"This is quite the unique case, but I sense there is more to it than that," he says. You and John exchange fleeting looks of fear, and the Judge wears a knowing smirk on his face.

"I would like the jury to discuss their opinion on the matter, but of course, the overall decision is made by me. I presume the victim and suspect have no objections to the case, knowing it is in full the truth, and nothing but?"

You can tell this was a question towards John and yourself, so you nod. John does the same.

"I see. There is no argument to be made then. I have a situation in mind for the _pair_, but I must hear what the jury has to say."

You're not sure if you like how the Judge puts emphasis on 'pair', as if he knows what is going on between you and John. You simply let it slide, too caught up in what the jury is saying amongst themselves.

"I believe David should receive a special mission! He's so brave!"

"Johnathon is a failure, dead to angels. He was put to the job too young."

"He needs to be held back."

"Now now, he didn't choose his mission."

"Point still stands, he wasn't mature."

"Who says he isn't now?"

"Let him be a few years."

"And what of David?"

"I believe he should become a Head rank."

"But he's been but an angel for less than a week!"

"He's wise beyond his age."

Pfft. Wise. You snicker. You're glad the jury doesn't hear you do so. The talk continues for some time, and you start to feel uncomfortable, imagine John being even more so, cramped in a cage. Finally, the Judge calls order once again.

"Have you come to a decision?"

The obvious head member of the jury steps forward.

"We see no need for standard punishment to Johnathon, as David was the one who chose to sacrifice himself. And for that, we believe that in due time, he should be promoted as an Overseer of sorts to Angels, or even Archangels. Johnathon, we believe, should wait a few years or so to be put on another mission, as it can be clearly seen he isn't mature enough to handle such responsibility."

John pouts at that, folding his arms. You hold back a small laugh.

"I see," the Judge says. "I must agree with the idea that David is brave and would be useful to the higher ranks of authority, but I still believe he should start smaller, for now."

The whole of the jury nods in agreement.

"But," the Judge lets a few seconds of silence go before continuing.

"I do not believe that Johnathon is so immature that he cannot handle a mission. So, in order to gain his rank back, and to help start David off, since he is new, I would like Johnathon and David to go on a mission together. To watch over as Guardian Angels to someone. _Together._"

Yeah, there was no mistaking the way he said 'together' that time around.


End file.
